The One With The Breast Milk
"The One With The Breast Milk" is the second episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on September 28, 1995. Plot At Monica's, Joey and Chandler experience a pleasurable yet uncomfortable situation when Carol breast-feeds Ben in front of them. Ross tells them to get over their sexual attitude and talk to Carol about it, and they mess it up in their own way. Meanwhile, Julie needs to abuse the discount of a friend of hers at Bloomingdale's, and Monica agrees to go with her. Chandler and Phoebe discourage her, as Rachel will only get furious to find it out, so Monica tries to cover it up by telling Rachel that she went shopping with Phoebe. At his day job as a cologne spritzer, Joey faces work problems when a tall macho cowboy known as Hombre steals his territory and his clients. He's even more annoyed by him when he steals potential date Annabelle from him. Hombre's so good that the shop managers give Joey a new cowboy costume to win customers Hombre-style. He and Chandler discuss the problem, and Chandler makes Joey stick up to the job and face his fears to show Hombre who's the better man. Meanwhile, Rachel finds Monica's lunch bill in the pocket of her jacket, which at almost $60 makes her suspicious about Monica. Monica ends up revealing how she went shopping with Julie, which as she suspected, freaks Rachel out. Although not uncomfortable with breast-feeding, Ross (together with Rachel and Chandler) finds breast-milk-tasting icky and flips out when Phoebe and Joey taste it. However, when he discovers that Susan has tasted it too, Ross challenges her and tries to taste the milk too; as Susan expected, he's not up to the task. Rachel is still not talking to Monica for what she did, and explains to Monica how Julie has not only stolen her potential boyfriend but is now stealing her too. Monica dissuades this by telling Rachel that no one could every possibly steal her from her best friend. The guys make up and hug in a tearful reconciliation, which Phoebe joins in. Monica convinces Rachel that once acquainted with, Julie's not the worst and that it may be worth trying to get to know her. The next day, Joey and Hombre wait for the doors to open and for their spritzing duel to commence. Hombre is faster than Joey, but also more careless as he spritzes the first cologne sample directly in the eyes of the first customer. Although he did nothing to earn it, Joey saves his face and finally goes out with Annabelle. Rachel talks with Julie, who finds her intimidating and has the impression that she doesn't like her. Rachel does her best to try and make nice to Julie, but is still pretty much disturbed by her. After a long time, Ross gets himself to taste the breast milk, although not without gulping it down with half-a-dozen cookies. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lauren Tom- Julie Jane Sibbett - Carol Willick Jessica Hecht - Susan Bunch Joel Beeson - The Hombre Man Emily Procter - Annabel Richard Lyons - Man Stan Sellers - Manager Lou Wills - Customer Alex Spencer - Girl #1 (uncredited) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Adam Chase & Ira Underleider General *Julie's hair is much shorter in this episode after Rachel sabotaged her haircut when Phoebe offered to cut it for her in the previous episode. *Monica goes shopping with Julie at Bloomingdales, where Rachel goes on to work at in season 3. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 2